YuGiOh 5D's Different Path Book 1
by Turbo K1000
Summary: I would just like to say that this is mostly Jack x Carly, but I will add some Yusei x Aki later on. What would have happened if Carly was born in Satelite? would it all be different? (Not to be finished)
1. The Start of Something Great!

A/N: Hey guy's this is my first book okay, so please be gentle!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, but if I did I would totally change the ending where Jack doesn't say he loves Carly!

_Chapter 1 - The Start of Something Great!_

The sky was dark and cloudy over Satelite. The forgotten island, where criminals were sent. The cracked roads were filled with rubbish and debris. The buildings were old and on the brink of collapsing, all the windows were broken and the glass was scattered around the room, and on the concrete path below.

Everyone had lost all hope of escaping this godforsaken island. Except for one person. Who sat on the edge of an old concrete pier.

His spikey black hair and yellow highlights fluttered softly in the cold wind. He wore a black tank top covered in red symbols under a deep blue jacket with orange pads on the collar, shoulders, and sleeves. Where he wore brown elbow long gloves. His jeans were a shade darker than his jacket, and had identicle orange pads where his shins were. A pair of brown boots covered his feet, they had two small orange pads on each ankle. and they also had black soles too.

The raven haired teen stared at the ocean as the waves splashed against his boots. He closed his deep blue eyes and sighed. "Why did you do it, Jack" he stood up, and took his jacket off.

He held his breath, and dived into the murky water. He usually did this because, being in the water helped him think. He rose to the surface and took a deep breath. 'The waters so calm' he thought peacefully as he swam further away from the pier.

"YUSEI!"

Yusei turned around to face the pier. A girl was waving at him. She had long black hair that touched her lower back. She wore a light blue and white striped top, under a orange sleevless jacket that stopped at her stomach. Around her waist was a small orange bag. Her dark blue pants went just below her knees, and she wore orange and white trainers to cover her feet. Her misty grey eyes were consealed behind a rediculous pair of glasses. That covered most of her soft face.

"YUSEI! HEY!"

Yusei smiled and swam towards the pier. He climbed onto the hard concrete. Water dripped off his raven hair and clothes as he faced the shorter girl.

"Good morning, Carly" he said as he pulled on his jacket. "What are you doing here?"

Carly smiled and hugged him. Yusei had known Carly since he was 15, and they had been good friends for many years. He actually thought of her as his sister.

"Rally said you would be here!" She said as she pulled away from him. "So I decided to say hello!" Yusei smiled and nodded, but his good mood didn't last when he noticed the purple bruise on her left cheek. "What happened?" He asked as he pulled his gloves on. Carly knew what he was talking about. "O-oh, this!" She pointed to the bruise. "I-it's nothing, I just, uh, fell!" Yusei knew she was lying and arched a brow. "Carly..."

"Okay fine! I got beat up by those Magicians again!" She huffed crossing her arms. Yusei's eyes narrowed, and he held Carly's hand and walked towards the Magicians hideout. "Y-Yusei! What are you doing?"

"Paying those Magicians a visit."

He stopped outside a rundown club. Half the roof was missing, and the glass door was gone. "C'mon. Enough's, enough!" He walked inside with Carly clinging onto his left arm. The inside was worse than the outside. There were piles of rubble, and empty beer cans everywhere.

On a rusty bar stool, sat a man. He had faintly tanned skin, and brown hair. His eyes were covered by a dark blue robe that covered most of his body. He faintly resembled the monster Dark Magician.

Yusei stepped over to the old bar where he sat, Carly clung to his arm timidly. The shady man turned to face them. He kept his eyes hidden beneath his hood, and smiled his wide sinister smile. "What can I do for you?" He asked calmly. Carly tightened her grip on Yusei's arm. Yusei glared at him with cold colbalt eyes. "You hurt my friend...and I won't stand for it!" He said his voice laced with determination.

The hooded figure stood up. "She stepped in our turf...you know the rules!" He said grinning, with his eyes covered he almost looked evil. Yusei nodded "But I thought that you would change the rules for a woman!" He said placing his hand on Carly's shoulder. The man laughed "you're lucky! we were going to do something very different!" Yusei gave him a discusted look.

Yusei cracked his knuckles. "Are you going to leave my friend alone?" He said noticing the shadows moving in the corner behind him. "Or do I have to make you?"

The hooded man laughed menacingly. "What can you do against the three of us?" He clicked his fingers and two other hooded figures stepped out of the shadows. Yusei crouched into a fighting stance.

"Alot more than you think!"

"Get them!"

The two hooded men lunged forward. Yusei grabbed the first one by the collar and slammed him off the floor. He then swung him into the second one with ease. Both slammed into a nearby wall. Yusei sweeped his hands together and looked at the leader. "Is that all you can do?"

The leader chuckled and stood up. "You think you can take more?" Yusei nodded "I know I can!"

The leader clicked his fingers again, and three more men came charging at them. Carly hid behind Yusei, unaware of the man sneaking up behind her.

Yusei however, wasn't fooled. He spotted the man and turned slamming his fist into the hooded man's nose. A satisfying crack was heard as his fist made contact. The man sank to his knees cradling his broken nose.

The fourth man grabbed an iron bar. Carly saw and shouted "Yusei! Behind you!" Yusei spun round and grabbed the bar mid-swing. Yusei smirked pulling the iron bar out of his hands and thrust the bar into the man's stomach, causing him to fall to his knees clutching his stomach. Yusei swung it into his cheek, knocking him out instantly.

The fifth man ran at him with a knife. He thrust it at Yusei who grabbed it. The man grinned and fought against him. he inched closer to Yusei's chest. Yusei gritted his teeth and tried to push him away.

Carly covered her mouth in fear. 'I have to do something!' She scanned the area for a weapon, and spotted an old rusty bar stool. She grabbed it and ran at the man. She swung it into the back of his head. it shattered to pieces on contact.

The man collapsed in a heap at yusei's feet. "thanks..." He said throwing the knife away. Carly smiled and pushed her glasses up her nose.

The leader growled and stood up. He grabbed a shard of glass. Yusei glared at the man, and stepped forward. "You don't want to mess with me..." He said as the leader lunged for him. Yusei grabbed his out-stretched arm and slammed his fist into his elbow. Hearing a crack, he let go and watched the man wail out in pain at his now broken arm.

"If you ever touch my friend again...I'll do more than break your arm! Lets go Carly..."

Yusei wrapped an arm round her shoulder and guided her out of the hideout. Carly hugged Yusei. "Thank you..." She whispered. Yusei smiled and wrapped his arms round her. "You're welcome Carly..." Yusei said as he pulled away.

Carly felt nervous. She wanted to ask Yusei for a favour but felt like he'd already done enough. Yusei saw her nervous face and tapped her shoulder bringing her back to her senses. "Are you alright Carly?" Carly nodded then sighed. "I need to ask you a favour..."

Yusei smiled and patted her back. "Anything you want Carly." He said kindness shining in his sapphire eyes. "Y-you know how you're escaping the island in three days?" Yusei nodded, he had decided two weeks ago that he needed to speak to Jack. So he thought up a plan that would take effect in three days. Carly gulped. "C-can I go with you?"

Yusei looked at her in shock and cofusion. "Why?" He asked. Carly looked at her shoes as she answered. "I need to talk to Jack..." Yusei's face softened. "Of course you can come Carly..."

Carly smiled and nodded. "I need my own D-wheel! so I can prove to Jack that i've changed!" Yusei nodded, and linked their arms. "Lets go get ready then!" He said as they both started walking back to their home.


	2. Escaping Hell, the Reunion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's if I did Carly would have been a signer!

_Chapter 2 - Escaping Hell, The reunion!_

Far away from the slums of Satelite. There was a grand city. Bilboards and signs glowed with neon lights. The buildings were tall and strong. Near the edge was a Large apartment building. Right at the top. there was a large window. Behind it was a Tall man.

He had spikey golden hair that resembled a crown. His eyes were a stunning violet colour. His face was pale and sharp. He wore a black tank top under a long white coat that lingered at his feet. He had a large belt with a circle in the middle. it was marked with an 'A'. His pants were white and tucked into his white boots. He stood tall and proud, like a king.

He was staring off at the distant island. 'My life on that island was hell...I'm glad i'm off it!' But even he couldn't stop his mind drifting to the one person he really cared about. He looked up and the nightsky. in Satelite the sky was filled with smog. Here you could see the stars.

'Carly...I wonder what you're doing right now...' He looked at the card she gave him before he left. On it was a chibi angel that was dressed in a wedding dress and was holding a bouquet of stars. It was called 'Twilight's Kiss'. He sighed staring a the card like it was the most important thing on the planet.

In the slums of satelite. Carly was sat in an underground train station. A young boy with long ginger hair was talking to Yusei. Who was finishing Carly's D-wheel. Tonight was the night they left Satelite.

Carly was wearing a silver riding suit with black stripes going up her sides. Her helmet was securely tucked under her arm. It was black with a silver line going from the back to the front. Her bike was silver with a picture of a black dragon with red eyes on each side. She took a deep breath and fought off butterflies. 'Tonight i'll finally see Jack again!'

Yusei walked over to Carly, and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You ready?" He asked she looked up into his eyes and nodded. Carly walked over the her D-wheel and climbed on. She put her helmet on and looked at Yusei. They both nodded and revved their engines.

They both shot out into the railway. Carly stared straight ahead suddenly feeling confident. It was almost like she had changed into a different person once she started the engine. Yusei looked at Carly and smirked.

They drove through pipe networks, and many different things. Until they came across a sewage pipe. "We can get to the city through here!" He said looking at the filthy water and other things that are too discusting to mention. Carly revved her engine. Nothing but determination was seen in her misty grey eyes. They both sped off into the pipe, dodging anything that looked suspicious.

Carly saw a light ahead. "Yusei! we're almost there!" She said speeding up. Yusei did the same grinning from the achievement. They both shot out into the clean streets of Neo Domino city. Carly's eyes were filled with wonder. "It's so beautiful!" she whispered.

Yusei stopped his D-wheel, and so did Carly. "Well, well...If it isn't Yusei Fudo!" Yusei looked up at the sound of that familiar voice. Stood above them on a raised road was a blonde man with stunning violet eyes.

"Jack Atlas..."

Jack chuckled looking down at Yusei like he wasn't worth his time. "You remember my name? I thought after 2 year's you had forgotten me!" His voice was crisp and proud.

Jack noticed the other D-wheeler and smirked. "Who's your friend?" Yusei looked at the other person and smirked. "That's Carly..." He said looking back at Jack. Jack laughed. "Be serious Yusei! Carly couldn't even ride a normal bike!" Suddenly the masked D-wheeler raced up the road and stopped infront of Jack.

Jack stared at the D-wheeler, as she removed her helmet. Jack gasped as Carly shook her hair out of her helmet. "Hello, Jack..." She said staring at him with her misty grey eyes as she got off her D-wheel.

Jack's mouth hung open as he looked her up and down. She looked gorgeous. Carly almost giggled until she remembered she had completely changed her personality. "What's the matter Jackie? lost your tongue?" She sneered, which confused Jack. 'Carly never sneers...did my leave make her change that much?' He thought looking at her more closely.

Yusei cleared his throat. "I would like my stardust dragon back!" He said strongly glaring at the blonde duelist. Jack laughed then closed his eyes, still facing Carly. "You really think i'de give it back at the sight of Carly...you haven't learned anything have you Yusei..." He turned to face him opening his eyes and glaring down at him. "I don't give back...what's mine!" Carly suddenly felt a surge of anger and she lunged for Jack grabbing his deck before he could stop her.

Jack growled and stared at her, as she shuffled through the cards. "you're so predictable Jackie..." she said pulling out stardust dragon. "You believe you're the best there is...but you're not!" Jack growled glaring into her misty grey eyes. "You lack heart! It's not all about power!"

"Shut up!" His voice echoed from anger. His fists were clenched at his sides. His glare sent a shiver of fear up Carly's spine, but she refused to show it. "I'm only saying what's true..." She spoke with a strange determination, like she was trying to get to Jack.

Jack trembled with anger as Carly broke his pride. "I AM the best!" He yelled his fist clenched infront of his face with determination. "And anyone who thinks otherwise...will be crushed!" Carly laughed and stepped closer. "Then crush me...I challenge you...using stardust dragon!" She shot him his deck and he caught it with perfect reflexes.

Yusei watched the scene from below. 'What are you up to, Carly?' He thought narrowing his eyes. 'Why are you challenging Jack? Do you have a reason? Or is it revenge?'

Carly climbed on her D-wheel, placing her helmet gently on her head. "Are you up for the challenge Jackie?" She said her voice laced with confidence. "Do you believe in your abilities?" Jack stared at her as he tried to work out why she had changed. 'What happened to you Carly?'

Carly patiently waited for an answer. "You can always decline the challenge...if you're weak enough!" She said making sure she hit a raw nerve. Jack gritted his teeth and stepped forward his fist infront of his face. "I'm not weak...I accept your challenge!" He spoke with strong attitude and determination "and I will win!"

Carly mounted her D-wheel and placed her helmet on her head. "After you..." She said coolly, her expressionless face unnerved Jack. 'Why are you acting like this?' He asked himself as he mounted his D-wheel. They both rocketed towards the Kaiba Dome.

Yusei mounted his D-wheel and followed, trying to figure out why Carly had challenged Jack. 'I don't understand why you did it Carly...but you got my Stardust Dragon back...and I owe you for that...' He thought staring at The road infront of him.

Once they had arrived Jack drove away from Carly and stopped a small distance away from her. Dismounting his D-wheel he stared at her with those brilliant violet eyes. A confident smirk was plastered on his face as he removed his ace card from his deck. "You underestimate me, Carly" he said holding the card up. Suddenly the arena was filled with sheer blinding light. Carly had to cover her eyes from the power.

"I am the king...and I rule the track..." He mounted his D-wheel and drove to her side. He whispered quietly in her ear. "No one can beat me...not you, Yusei, or anyone else..." Carly glared at him as she revved her engine. "Are you gonna flirt...or duel?" She asked staring at the track. Jack gritted his teeth and revved his engine. They both gave eachother a challenging look.

"Duel!"

Carly and Jack both shot forward. They both had 8000 life points. "My turn" Carly said drawing a card and adding it to her hand of five. "First I summon Fairy of Earth!" She swiped a card onto the field.

Fairy of Earth, level 3, 1000 attack points, 2100 defence points. She had dark brown hair in two pigtails. Her eyes were sweet and brown. Her dress was brown and frilly, and she held a brown staff in her left hand. Her wings were torn and dirty.

Carly smirked "Then I activate her ability, if she is summoned on the first turn I can summon another fairy type monster from my hand! Fairy of Wind come forth!" She swiped another monster onto the field beside Fairy of Earth.

Fairy of Wind, level 3, 600 attack points, 1000 defence points. Her hair was silver and reached her ankles. Her eyes were silver and serious. Her dress was white and looked alot like a wedding dress. Her wings were silverly and looked like two thin peices of fabric.

Carly swiped two cards faced down. "I place two cards faced down, and end my turn..." She looked at Jack smirking. "What are you going to do Jackie?"

Jack laughed looking at her monster. "Those pathetic things won't beat me!" He said drawing a card and adding it to his hand. "I summon Twin Sword Marauder!" He swiped the card onto the field.

Twin Sword Marauder, level 4, 1600 attack points, 1100 defence points. He looked like a warrior. His mouth was cover by a mask, and he had two swords in each hand.

Jack pointed to Fairy of Earth. "Destroy that pathetic monster!" Twin Sword Marauder dashed over to Fairy of Earth and raised his swords. Carly smirked. "Stop!" She said as Jack looked at her in confusion. "I activate my trap, Mirror Force!" Jack hissed. "This lets me negate an attack and destroy all monsters in attack mode!" All the monsters on the field were sent to the graveyard.

Jack laughed. "Now you don't have any defences. Carly shook her head. "I activate Fairy of Wind's ability! If she is destroyed by a trap card, I can summon another fairy monster from my hand! Come forth Fairy of Lightning!" She swiped the card onto the field.

Fairy of Lightning, level 3, 1200 attack points, 200 defence points. She had blonde hair that was short and messy. Her eyes were strong and proud. Her dress was yellow and torn at the bottom, and her wings were yellow and looked glittery.

Jack growled placing a card faced down. "Turn end..." Carly smirked drawing a card. "I summon Fairy of Fire!" She placed the card on the field and she appeared beside Fairy of Lightning.

Fairy of Fire, level 3, 1100 attack points, 500 defence points. Her hair was spikey and looked like it was on fire. Her eyes looked like rubys. Her dress was torn and looked like fire, and her wings were spikey and a faded red.

Carly pointed at Jack "Fairy of Lightning! Attack!" She yelled as Fairy of Lightning shot towards Jack. she spun her staff and electrocuted Jack. Jack yelled out as 1200 life points dissapeared, leaving him with 6800.

"Now Fairy of Fire show him what you've got!" Carly yelled as Fairy of Fire flew above Jack. She shot fire ball at him from her palms. Jack hissed as he lost 1100 more life points. He was left with 5700. Jack glared at Carly as the two moster returned to her field. "Turn end."

Jack drew a card, adding it t his hand. "First I summon Dark Resonator!" He swiped the card onto the field.

Dark Resonator, level 4 tuner monster, 1400 attack points, 1100 defence points. It looked like a demon cloaked in a purple torn robe. It held two music chimes.

Jack smirked and pointed to Fairy of Lightning. "Attack!" Dark resonator shot towards Fairy of Lightning and hit her with his chime. Carly hissed as her monster was destroyed and she lost 200 life points. she had 7800 left. "Then I use the spell card Ookasi!" Carly lost another 800 life points. leaving her with 7000. "Finally I use the trap Reverse Damage! All the damage i've taken in this duel is delt back to you!" Carly yelled as her life points were reduced by 2300, and she was left with 4700.

"Turn end."

Carly gritted her teeth. 'He's gotten alot better...' She thought drawing a card. "I use Fairy of Fire's ability! If she is the only monster on my side of the field I can summon a level five monster!" She swiped her card onto the field. "Go! Tuner monster! Angel of Heaven!"

Angel of Heaven, level 5 tuner monster, 2300 attack points, 3000 defence points. She had blonde hair, her eyes were closed. Her dress was white and faded into mist at her feet. She was stood like she was praying.

Carly smirked. "I tune Angel of Heaven with Fairy of Fire!" The monster merged and dissapeared. "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro summon! Show yourself! Stardust Dragon!" A beautiful white dragon emerged on the field.

Stardust Dragon, level 8 synchro monster, 2500 attack points 3000 defence points. It had purple wings, A blue stomach, and a pure white body that shined like stardust.

Carly smirked and showed Jack another card. "Then I use the spell card Shining sword! If I equip this card to a light attribute dragon monster it gains 500 attack points!" A sword appearing in Stardust Dragon's hand, and it's attack points went up to 3000.

Carly then placed a card faced down. "Turn end..." This left Jack confused. 'Why didn't she attack?' He drew a card and added it to his hand. "I summon Twin Shield Warrior!"

Twin Shield Warrior, level 4, 1500 attack points, 3000 defence points. He looked almost the same as Twin Sword Marauder but instead of swords he had a shield in each hand.

"I tune Dark Resonator with Twin Shield Warrior!"

Jack raised his hand in the air and spoke with booming pride. "The ruler's heartbeats begins now! Bear witness to it's creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" A collosal red dragon appeared on the field.

Red Demon's Dragon, level 8 synchro monster, 3000 attack points, 1500 defence points. It was black with red lines and markings all over it's body. It's eyes were a blazing red.

With this monster behind him. Jack looked Terrifying. His violet eyes showed the power of a true king. Carly stared up at the large dragon. 'there it is...Red Demon's Dragon...' Carly's stare intensifyed. 'I won't lose!'

Jack smirked and swiped a card on the field. "I use the spell card. Powerful Shield! this lets me destroy a monster with the same amount of attack points and deal the damage to you! also my monster will not be destroyed for 3 turns!" He said spinning his bike to face Carly. "Now attack!" He pointed to Carly "weaken her defences!"

Suddenly he hissed out in pain as a strange mark pulsed on his right arm. "Ah! What was that?" He said seeing Carly yell out in pain. "Wh-what's happening?" From the stands Yusei yelled out too "Ah! M-my arm!".

A strange mark appeared on Carly's arm in the shape of a tail. "What is this?" she asked looking at the reddened sky. A mark also appeared on Yusei's arm in the shape of a dragons head. Jack's mark glowed in the shape of wings. Jack and Yusei also looked up.

A sudden flash of red lightning shot out of the sky. It shot between Jack and Carly. Jack stared at it as it took the shape of a dragon. "Wh-what is that thing?" Carly asked looking at Jack. "Let's finish this duel!" He said determination thick in his voice. Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're not serious are you?" She asked. Jack shot her a confident look. "I'm dead serious! You challenged me, and I intend to beat you here and now!" He pointed to Carly. "Red Demon's Dragon! Attack! Absolute Powerforce!"

Red Demon's Dragon sent a powerful breath of fire at Stardust Dragon destroying it instantly. Carly screamed out in pain as she was his with the intense flames. Her life points dropped to 1700. She looked at Jack her face and body covered in burns. "That attack...It was real..." She whispered as Jack set a card faced down.

"Turn end..."

Carly drew a card. "This duel isn't just about winning anymore...it's about surviving..." She pulled a card out of her hand and smiled. "I use the spell card, Awakening the dead!" She pulled Stardust Dragon out of the graveyard. "Be reborn! Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon returned to the field glaring at Red Demon's Dragon. "Then I use the spell card Stardust Hope! this lets me attack your monster and you take damage equal to half it's attack points!" Stardust Dragon charged into Red Demon's Dragon. Jack yelled out in agony as he lost 1500 life points. leaving him with 4200 life points. Jack cringed and looked at Carly noticing her burns. "I-it's all real..." He said looking at the red dragon. "You're doing this..."

"Turn end..."

Jack drew a card and smirked. "I equip Red Demon's Dragon with Demon's Fork!" A giant black pitchfork appeared in Red Demon's Dragon's Hands. "This doubles my dragon's attack points and lets it attack directly! Now attack! Red Demon's Dragon!" The red and black dragon flew towards Carly and stabbed her in the stomach with the pitchfork. she gasped as blood dripped from the pitchfork. Her life was reduced to zero and her bike suddenly stopped.

It skidded out of control and Carly was thrown out of it. She hit the floor rolling to a stop some distance from the fallen bike. Yusei saw this and yelled out "Carly!" He hopped over the barrier and ran over to her.

Jack stopped his bike and stared at Carly. He watched in horror as Yusei knelt beside her and shook her gently. "Carly? Carly!" He yelled as he turned her over. He gasped seeing the puncture wounds in her stomach. "Oh my God..." He said breathlessly. Jack's eyes widened and he gasped. Yusei removed his glove, and touched the wound gently. His finger was cover in blood. "She's bleeding quite fast..." He said wiping his finger.

Jack dismounted his D-wheel and started walking towards her. Yusei saw him and stood up backing away. Jack knelt down beside her and sat her up on his arm. "Carly?" His voice was quiet and pained. "Carly, wake up..." Suddenly Yusei heard sirens and gritted his teeth. "Dammit!" He said as police cars stopped around him. "You're under arrest!" Yelled a police man as he left his car. "You and that girl!"

"No!"

The police man looked at Jack "but sir! she's a satelite!" Jack gave the police man a menacing glare. "I don't care! she's hurt, and it's my fault! You're not taking her to the Facility!" The police man didn't argue afraid he might lose his job. He handcuffed Yusei. "come on satelite!" He dragged him to the car. "Wait she's my friend! I'm not leaving her!" The officer pushed him into the backseat. "Yes you are!" He got in the front and drove off. Yusei stared at Carly until they were out of sight.

Jack carefully picked Carly up. "I'll get you help Carly...I promise!" He walked over to his D-wheel and placed her on the seat. He then connected his D-wheel to hers. "Just hold on..." He sat on his runner, making sure Carly was secure, and drove to Neo Domino hospital.


	3. Truth of Legends, and Forgotten Feelings

A/N: Hey here's Chapter 3!

I will update this story whenever I can but I have just finished this chapter so it might take a while...

_Chapter 3 - The Truth of Legends, and Forgotten Feelings..._

Yusei was looking at his boots as he was escorted to a police van that would take him to the Facility. "Come on! Get a move on!" He was pushed into the van by an impatient police officer. He regained his balance and sat on a vacant bench as the van began to move. 'What was that strange dragon? And what was that mark on my arm?' He thought to himself as an old man sat next to him. he had messy grey hair, a gold tooth, and filthy clothes.

"Hi there!" His voice was crazy and loud. Yusei looked out the window trying to ignore the old man, but the old man was persistent and tapped Yusei's shoulder. "Hello there sonnie!" He said with an annoying tone. Yusei looked at him with cold colbalt eyes. "What?" He said quite annoyed with the persistent old man. "Did you see that red dragon at the kaiba dome yesterday!" He asked. Yusei's attention became fully focused on the old man. "Yes! I was there!" He said sitting up.

"Did you make it appear?"

"No..."

The old man sighed, and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Too bad...I've always wanted to talk to a Signer..." Yusei's eyes widened. "A what?"

"A Signer..."

Before Yusei could ask what a Signer was, the van arrived. Yusei was dragged out of the van and towards the large building. It looked like a star with the main building in the middle and 5 large walls coming out of it. 'I will find out what that old man was talking about...' Yusei thought as the police man pushed him inside.

In another part of the city Jack was in the hospital. In Carly's private room. He was sat on a chair staring at her sleeping form. "Why did I let my pride get the best of me! Again!" He whispered clenching his fist until his knuckles went white. "I almost lost you...all because of a stupid title!" He gritted his teeth looking at her soft face.

Carly stirred in her sleep groaning. Jack sat up his eyes filled with hope. "Carly?" Carly's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the roof. "Wh-where am I?" She asked hoarsely. She cleared her throat as Jack answered. "The hospital..." Carly sat up hissing at the pain in her stomach. "Wh-why am I here?" Jack sighed and scooped her hand up in his. "You got hurt in the duel last night...It's that red dragon's fault! It made the damage real!"

Carly's expression turned to anger as she jerked her hand out of his. "No Jack! It's your fault!" She barked angrilly. Jack's eyes turned cold and his pride got the best of him once again. "My fault? Why's it my fault?" He asked pointing to himself. Carly clenched her hands into fists. "It's your fault because you wouldn't cancel the duel! Your stupid pride got in the way, again!" Jack snapped and slammed his fist into the arm of his chair. "You're the one who challenged me!" He barked. Carly growled as her knuckles turned white. "I challenged you because you kept going on and on about your stupid title!"

"That's because you were doubting my abilities!"

"I doubt your abilities because power isn't what makes a great duelist!"

"Yeah right!"

"You're such a..."

Jack arched a brow. Glaring at her. "Go on! Such a what?" Carly gritted her teeth and screamed in his face. "You're such a Jackass!" Jack's face drained of colour as he fought back built up anger and frustraition.

Carly gasped covering her filthy mouth. 'Wh-what have I done!' Jack stood up. His face was expressionless. "J-Jack i'm sorry! I-it just, slipped out! I didn't mean it!" Jack walked to the door and just before he left, he looked over his shoulder at her. "I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up...you're coming to live with me..." His voice was dull and emotionless.

Carly's face turned crimson as he left the room. "L-living? With him?" She squeaked. her face became so hot, she was afraid it would melt. "I'm going to have to think up the perfect apology now..." she muttered looking out at the perfect view of Neo Domino city.

Yusei had found that the Facility was worse than he originally thought. The police officers treat the prisoners like trash. Yusei had been tossed into his cell. Landing hard on his face. "You okay there, sonnie?" Yusei looked up seeing the old man he met on the van. He sat up resting a hand on his knee. "Hey there!" The old man grinned showing his gold tooth.

"I'm sorry I never caught your name?" Yusei said as the old man sat crossed legged beside him. The old man laughed. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Yanagi!" Yanagi said pointing to himself. "What's your name then?" Yusei bowed his head.

"Yusei..."

Yanagi's grin widened. "Nice to meet you Yusei!" He said patting Yusei's shoulder. Yusei gave Yanagi a warm smile. Deciding Yanagi wasn't that bad. "Yanagi?"

"Yes?"

"What do you know about that red dragon?"

Yanagi waved a finger. "Ahhhh...I know alot about that dragon, and the Signer's of course!" That perked Yusei's interest. "Can you tell me about them?" He asked curiosity shined in his eyes. Yanagi nodded. "Of course! That red dragon you saw yesterday...was the Crimson Dragon...It is an ancient beast that only the Signer's can summon..." Yusei nodded listening to every word. "What is a Signer?" He asked paying close attention.

"a signer is a special person that conceals a piece of the Crimson Dragon inside on his body. To prove these people are Signers, they each have a special mark on their arm to show which part of the body they have!" Yusei subconsciously touched his arm. "There are 5 marks...The head, The first claw, the second claw, the wings, and the tail." Yusei pulled up his sleeve expecting to see a mark, but nothing was there. "Are these marks permanent?" He asked, not looking away from his arm. Yanagi nodded "yes...they are marked on your skin for the rest of your life!"

"Yanagi..."

"Yes, sonnie?"

"I had a strange mark on my arm last night...but it's gone..." Yusei pointed to his bare arm. Yanagi gasped and looked a Yusei's arm "You could be a Signer Yusei!" Yusei nodded "I think so too...last night before the dragon appeared, my arm started to burn!" Yanagi nodded and watched as Yusei looked at the ground. 'What does this all mean? Are we needed for something?'

Yusei spent rest of his day on his bed staring into space as he mulled things over.

Jack arrived at Neo Domino hospital as soon as Carly was discharged. He dismounted his D-wheel, just as Carly walked out the hospital. "Uh, Jack? Why am I coming to live with you?" She asked as Jack handed her a spare helmet. "Because while you're with me no one can take you to the Facility!" He paused for a moment then added. "Unless they want to lose their jobs!"

Carly nodded as Jack mounted his D-wheel. "Your D-wheel and other essentials are at my house..." He said as Carly slipped the helmet on, and sat behind him. "Just don't drive over the speed limit! Okay?" Jack smirked "Okay!" He said in a sarcastic voice.

He revved the engine rocketing off at maximum speed. With Carly squeiling behind him. "Waaaaahhhh! Slow down!" She screamed holding onto his waist tightly. Her body pressed against his back. Jack laughed forcing his engine to go faster. "C'mon Carly! Loosen up a little!" He yelled over the roaring engine. Carly glared at him gripping his coat. "I don't want to die Jack!" She yelled as he skidded past a corner. leaving tire marks behind. Jack chuckled skidding to a halt at an apartment building.

"We're here Carly, You can open your eyes now!" Carly opened her eyes sighing. "Thank god!" She still kept a tight grip on Jack's waist. Jack chuckled removing his helmet. "C'mon you can't ride a D-wheel without living a little!" He said helping her off the D-wheel. She blushed as he held her by the waist. "C'mon, I'll show you around your new home..." He said leading her into the apartment.

Carly's jaw dropped at the size of her new home. The walls were white and clean. In the middle of the large living room was an L shaped sofa. Infront of that sofa was a large coffee table. The sofa faced the window, which had a lovely view of Neo Domino city.

Jack pointed the the door on the right side of the room. "That's the kitchen there." He said pointing the the first door "and that one's the dining room." Carly nodded as Jack wrapped an arm round her shoulder and escorted her up the stairs. "All the bedrooms are up here...your's is the one next to mine." He said pointing her bedroom door. "Go have a look..." Carly smiled walking to her bedroom door.

The door was a stunning orange colour. On the door was a sign that said 'Carly's room'. Carly's eyes widened as an arm wrapped round her waist. A hand covered her eyes and Jack leaned near her ear. "Ready?" He breathed as Carly's face heated up. "Y-yeah" She stutered as Jack let go of her waist to open the bedroom door, but just as quickly as he removed his hand, he put it back.

He slowly walked into the room with her infront of him. "Okay...you can look...now!" He remove his hand from her eyes and let go of her waist. Carly gasped at her beautiful room.

The walls were blue except for the one her bed was against. This one was covered with beautiful city night wallpaper. The floor was a shiny white, it was so clean you could see your face in it. The bed was a large double bed. The blanket was a dark blue and the pillows near the headboard were a lighter shade. In the middle of the bed was a pile of soft white pillows, and at the edge of the bed being held up by metal legs, was a foot rest. Under the foot rest a dark blue rug had been laid out. There was a large beam by the floor length window.

On each side of the room there was a potted plant in blue pots. On a white upiside down L shaped table was a pure white alarm clock. On the same wall as the door was a pure white computer desk with a dark blue laptop and pure white paper on it. and facing the bed on the wall was a flat screen TV that was massive.

Carly's jaw dropped in awe. "J-Jack...you did this?" She asked looking at him. He chuckled closing her door showing her a portrait of him that was painted onto the door. "So i'll always be looking out for you...even when you sleep." He said opening the door again. "The bathrooms at the end of the hall...oh and your wardrobes over there..." He pointed to the inbuilt wardrobe that turned at the corner. "I'll call you down for lunch..." He left without another word.

Carly had a feeling he was still upset about yesterday. 'I've gotta show him how sorry I am...but how?' She sighed feeling terrible about yesterday. She stepped out of her room and walked downstairs. "Jack?" She looked in the living room. "In here!" He shouted from the kitchen. Carly walked into the kitchen to find him cutting up carrots on a chopping board. He had hung his jacket up on the door. His face was so concentrated on what he was doing.

Carly took a deep breath. "Jack I know you're still upset about what I said yesterday..." She said as Jack sighed and slid the carrots into a pot. "I'm not." He said coolly. Carly walked over to him and put an hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be so tough all the time!" She said as Jack grabbed another carrot and started chopping it. "I'm not upset..." He said as he slid the carrots into the pot like before. "I need to apologise to you...but I feel the simple words 'I'm sorry' arn't good enough...so what should I do to make it up to you?" She asked pushing her glasses up her nose. Jack sighed putting the knife down. "You could...doesn't matter..." He muttered putting the pot full of different vegetables and a liquid onto the oven. Carly walked to his side. "What? Tell me Jack!" She said Jack turned to face her. "You could let me make lunch in peace..." He said with an icy tone. Carly felt a lump in her throat and nodded. "O-okay...I won't be eating lunch today...just so you know..." She said hoarsely.

Jack was about to say something but Carly just ran out of the room and upstairs. Jack groaned and pressed his palm into his forehead. 'You idiot! Why did you have to say that! Why didn't you just say you forgive her!' Jack felt like banging his head against the wall. "She's going to hate me now..." He muttered grabbing his jacket and walked into the living room and up the stairs.

As he got closer to her door. He swore he could hear her faint cries. This made him feel horrible. He knocked on her door. "Carly? Can I come in?" He got no answer. He sighed opening the door. He looked around the room spotting Carly. She was sat on the floor staring out of her large window at the beautiful views of Neo Domino city. Jack stepped closer until he reached the bed. "Carly...talk to me..." Carly didn't even look at him. "C'mon Carly! You're being difficult!" He said. Suddenly a pillow collided with his face. "I'M being difficult?" Carly yelled standing up and storming over to him as he chucked the pillow on the bed. "You're the one being difficult! I tried to be nice! I tried to apologise! And all you do is bring me down!" Jack didn't even flinch when she started yelling in his face. "For once would you just let go of your pride and say what's on your mind! You get me so mad I just want to kick your a-"

Suddenly she was silenced by a pair of lips crashing against hers. It took her afew seconds to realise what had happened. Jack had his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her closer. She moaned and closed her eyes kissing him back. Jack felt a sudden adrenaline rush. He deepened the kiss and Carly moaned quietly.

After what felt like hours but had really only been a few seconds. Jack had pulled away for air. He pressed his forehead against hers and took deep breaths. "Are you finished?" He asked breathlessly. Suddenly Carly had swung a hand into his cheek, making his head whip to the side. He didn't move as Carly tried to control her deep anger. "How dare you!" She yelled as he looked her deep in the eyes.

"How dare you! You dissapear for two years thinking everything will be alright! Then you come back and do whatever you want! Well here's a newsflash Jack!" She shouted slamming her fist into his chest. "You can't! You ruined my life! Everything went downhill for me after you left! Those damn Magicians never left me alone! I have bruises in places you don't want to know about!" Jack's eye twiched as she slammed her other fist into his chest. Hitting him repeatedly. "I was mugged several times! You know that library I lived in? It was torched! I was homeless! I ended up living in that theatre you lived in!" Tears had poured out of her eyes as her voice cracked. "Even that brought back memories! Two years Jack! Two years of hell! I thought you would come back like you promised me the night before you left!"

Jack felt regret surge through him. 'If I had stayed...Carly wouldn't have been in so much pain...' Carly was screaming now. "You lied to me Jack! You were never going to come back! Were you?" Her energy was fading as her punches slowed. "You were just going to leave me! Fame is more important isn't it?" Jack looked at the ground, his eyes covered by his blonde hair. "Now that you're King the world can stuff themselves!" Carly stopped hitting him and turned away from him. "I stopped believing Jack...Those last words you said to me...'I'll always be there for you.' They were lies..." She whispered holding back the misery she had felt for two years. "I bet you forgot about me as soon as you arrived..." She wiped her eyes with the back off her hand, but the tears didn't stop. Jack's hand clamped onto her right shoulder with a firm grip. "You...you think I forgot you..." He growled. His body rocked with angry tremors.

Carly felt his anger and looked at his hand. "I know you did..." She said. Jack yanked her by the shoulder so she faced him. His grip tightened as he looked up from the ground. His eyes were dark with anger as he looked her in the eyes. "I would never forget you Carly! Ever since you gave me that card!" He said holding a fist infront of his face. Carly scoffed. "Yeah...How long did you have it before you threw it in the trash?" She asked wincing slightly as the pressure he put on her shoulder increased. "You think I threw it away?" He barked as he let go of her shoulder.

Jack pulled a card out of his deck and showed her it. Carly gasped as the familiar fairy spell card was shown to her. "Y-you...kept it?" Her voice was barely over a whisper as her shock set in. Jack nodded. His eyes softened to their natural colour. "I look at it every night..." He grabbed her hand and placed the card gently on her palm. "I would never forget you Carly. You're my closest, dearest friend..."

Carly stared at the card in her hand in shock. "I can't believe you...kept it..." she said barely above a whisper. Jack nodded placing his hand over her's. "Of course I did, Carly I-" He stopped and looked away from her. Carly almost giggled as his face turned a slight shade of red. "Jack what were you about to say?"

"When?"

"About 20 seconds ago..."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, nothing...nothing at all..." He said in a low voice. "No, you have to tell me!" Carly said with a large smile plastered on her face. Jack smiled and looked into her misty grey eyes. "Let's just eat lunch."

Carly sighed and walked towards the door, but before she could open it a pair of strong pale arms wrapped around her waist and Jack's hot breath grazed her neck and he exhaled against her skin. He kissed her neck softly, making her tremble in his arms. "You have no idea what I'm thinking..." He breathed watching the goosebumps form on her skin.

Jack smirked and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Carly staring at the door. "Wh-what just happened?" She asked, her voice was almost high enough for every dog in the world.

Carly knew that Jack was hiding something from her...all she had to do was make him tell her...

"Do you love me though...?"


End file.
